Bow Wow
by HimKyu
Summary: "Wow.." / "K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Apa kau lihat wanita itu? Aku lihat, dia cantik juga.." / "K-KAU ! TEGANYA KAU PADAKU ! AKU DI DEPANMU !" / "Hei , maafkan aku! Semua pria seperti itu kan?" (Bow Wow's BAP) / YAOI ! BAP's FF ! DLDR!


**Title : Bow Wow**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Length : Oneshot/Drabble?**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Mainpair : BangHim**

**Main POV : Himchan**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh cast dalam FF ini hanyalah pinjaman semata. FF ini mutlak milik author. **

**Warning : Yaoi ! , Boy x Boy, Typo(s) , alur cerita gak jelas, Gaje, dll**

**A/N : ANNYEONGGG READERKU TERCINTA *peluk atu atu* *nangis darah/?* Author kangen banget sama reader sekalian! Udah hampir sebulan gak nulis FF nich ! Mianhae ya.. secara author lagi konsen sama tugas tugas dan UTS , jadi skip online dulu ;p btw, sebagai comeback author, author buatin FF terbaru denga mainpair fav author! Author bingung ini length nya Drabble atau Oneshot .. -.- kalo Drabble, berarti ini FF drabble pertama yang author buat XD **

**Oh ya , FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Bow Wow" nya BAP ! **

**DON'T BANYAK KOMAT KAMIT (?) CHEKIDOTH !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kini sedang duduk di dalam restoran dengan suasana tradisional Korea tersentuh jelas di setiap sudut ruangan. Kupandang dengan seksama sembari menyesap hangat sudut cangkir kopi menikmati setiap sentuhan aliran berwarna cokelat muda tersebut mengalir ke kerongkonganku. Suasana tenang benar benar kudapat dengan nilai tambahan sebuah pemandangan orang orang berlalu lalang di samping jendela bening tempatku duduk kini. Aku sengaja mengambil tempat di dekat jendela ini agar aku bisa mengawasi setiap kegiatan setiap ciptaan Tuhan yang lewat di pandangan mataku. Begitu juga ciptaan Tuhan yang belum datang juga sedari tadi…

Namun …

Orang itu.. ya ! Dia baru saja menyeberangi zebra cross dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Dengan cepat nya kaki kekar tersebut melangkah dan melangkah hingga kusadari bahwa jaraknya dengan letak restoran tempatku berada sudah tinggal menghitung sampai 20 langkah. Aku siap siaga dengan segera menaruh cangkirku dan merapikan pakaianku sebisa mungkin. Membenarkan posisi dudukku agar tampak anggun. Tunggu dulu! Anggun?! Kurasa itu bukanlah pilihan kata yang tepat untuk _pria _seperti ku. Digaris bawahi, aku adalah PRIA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuket bunga mawar.. Bunga mawar yang indah..

Tak pernah absen ia berikan untukku bila datang terlambat seperti ini. Aku tau apa saja yang ia rencanakan untuk merayuku agar tidak marah padanya. Yupp ! Aku memang tak marah padanya saat ini.. Selalu tak berdaya dengan senyuman penuh kegagahan dan raut bersalahnya yang memelas. Bagaimana bisa ada pria sepolosnya menjadi kekasihku?

Kuambil saja buket mawar itu acuh tak acuh. Kuterima bukan karena aku memang menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan bunga mawar itu dari pandanganku. Menghalangiku melihat raut bersalah kekasihku ini.

"Kau terlambat." Ucapku datar. "lagi.." sekali lagi ucapan untuk menambahi atas kesalahannya yang memuakkanku. Ia lagi lagi memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya dengan mendekap kedua telapak tangannya , seolah memohon mohon diberi kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan kedua kah?

Aku hanya terdiam, namun namja berwatak keras namun lembut bila bersamaku, hanya terus melengoskan kalimatnya tak henti untuk meminta maaf padaku. Namun hanya keheningan yang kutunjukkan padanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Channie. Kurasa aku benar benar terlalu lelah, hingga bangun kesiangan. Tak tegakah kau pada kekasihmu yang berkarir keras demi masa depan kita?"

Berkarir? Alasan macam apa ini? Apa ia terlalu bodoh? Kemarin itu hari Minggu, paboo! Memangnya kau minum apa semalam hingga tertidur pulas lalu terbangun sambil berkhayal hingga sekarang?!

Hmm.. aku masih saja dengan posisiku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Seolah bersikap angkuh (lebih tepatnya menghiraukan) alasan bodoh yang ia berikan. Bang Yongguk, kena kau!

"Huftt.. baiklah kalau kau masih marah padaku. Biar kupesankan kau sebuah makanan untuk membuat mood mu lebih baik." Yongguk berjalan menuju meja kasir. Bahkan ia tak menanyakan apa yang saat ini ingin kupesan. Memangnya setau apa dia tentang makanan favoritku? Menraktir makan saja baru hari ini.. hufftt..

Yongguk kembali dengan 2 botol air mineral di tangannya. Salah satunya ia taruh di hadapanku tanpa mau menanyakan apa aku ingin minum itu atau tidak.

Semenit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Yongguk ternyata ingin balas dendam denganku. Ketika aku sedang protes berdiam di depannya, ia ikut menghiraukanku dengan berdiam diri sembari memandangi setiap penjuru ruangan tanpa melihat mataku yang terus menatap tajam padanya. Aishh.. kekasih macam apa dia?

"Wow.."

Aku membelakak. Langsung kutolehkan saja kepalaku kepada sosok wanita cantik berpakaian sexy sedang minum secara anggun di meja yang tak terlalu jauh dari meja kami. Apa wanita itu yang sedari tadi membuat Yongguk membisu tak berkata apapun?

"K-Kau?!" akhirnya aku bersuara. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Seolah fatamorgana di depan matanya, namja dihadapanku ini hanya tersenyum pada wanita itu walaupun wanita itu tak menyadari perilaku nakal Yongguk.

"Apa kau lihat wanita itu?"

Aku mencoba menoleh kembali pada sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya. Dan tebak saja, justru membuatku semakin murka saat itu juga.

"Aku lihat, dia cantik juga.."

**DEGHHH**

Seolah tusukan cepat di jantungku, di depan mataku sendiri, namja yang kucintai justru memuji wanita lain selain aku. Kemanakah sosok romantis Yongguk padaku !?

"K-KAU ! TEGANYA KAU PADAKU ! AKU DI DEPANMU !"

Sepertinya Yongguk sudah kembali dari kelenaannya pada pemandangan "indah" yang ia temui tadi. Ia salah tingkah , namun tampaknya senyuman liciknya tak lepas dari sikap _nakal_ Yongguk. Aku membenci sikapnya yang seolah meremehkanku.

"Hei , maafkan aku! Semua pria seperti itu kan? Kau tak terpukau? Padahal kau pria.."

**PLAKKKK**

Tamparan itu begitu saja melayang di wajah mulus Yongguk. Memang sudah tak tahan aku menerima semua sikap Yongguk yang mulai berubah. Sekarang akan kutunjukkan sikap _pria_ jika memang itu yang ia inginkan!

"Kau sudah berubah.. berubah seolah menjadi _normal_? Ouhh.. apa hanya untuk menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasanmu menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu. Melihatku sebagai _pria_, dan tidak mencemaskan bahwa aku akan cemburu padamu? Hei ! Kekasih tetap kekasih ! Sekalipun aku _pria_, kekasih mana yang mau melihat kekasihnya sendiri melihat orang lain selain dirinya?!"

Sebuah cangkir kopi kupandang sekilas terletak di hadapanku. Langsung saja aku berdiri dari dudukanku dan meraih cangkir yang masih terisi setengah kopi panas yang –sengaja- belum kuhabiskan. Dan….

**BYURRR**

"OUCHHH PANASSSS !" Yongguk meringis ketika cairan cokelat muda tersebut mengalir dari kepalanya ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Aku tersenyum miring, lalu melempar sebuket bunga mawar pemberiannya padaku tepat ke arah wajahnya hingga ia terjungkal kembali ke bangkunya akibat dorongan keras dariku.

"Untung saja aku benar benar tak menghabisimu. Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan sisi _pria_ yang kau tanyakan padaku selama ini karena aku tak ingin membuatmu masuk Rumah Sakit saja.."

Aku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan setiap tingkah kesakitan Yongguk. Langkahku semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar, sementara beberapa pelanggan restoran tersebut melihatku dengan aneh. Aku tersenyum singkat sebelum benar benar memegang kenop pintu restoran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jendela bening yang kulewati memperlihatkan bayangan sosok namja yang baru "kuhabisi" tadi. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan noda cokelat kopi di baju putihnya. Kuhentikan langkahku sebelum benar benar meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Kuketuk jendela bening tersebut. Dan benar saja, namja itu menoleh padaku dengan tatapan takutnya.

"Ini belum selesai.." isyarat dari mulutku sudah cukup membuatku puas ketika melihat Yongguk mengerti gerakan bibirku dan mengartikannya dalam pikirannya. Ini memang belum selesai, Bang Yongguk….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**TA DAH ! (It's BAP Yes Sir!) (?)**

**Hehe.. garing ya? Kok disini Himchan nya dibuat Uke banget yaa-.-? **

**Btw, ini FF memberikan sedikit pengilhaman buat cwek cwek (cowok2 jg bisa/?) bahwa kita sebagai pasangan gak boleh mau kalah kalau kita dicampakkin gitu ! Kayak lagu nya Rossa tuch yang judulnya "Hey ladies" ;) **

**Author dapet ide FF ini setelah denger bagian intro nya Bow Wow yaitu diisi oleh Himchan dan Sunhwa SECRET. Karena penasaran apa yang mereka ributin, jadi author search lirik inggrisnya. Sumpah, ngenes banget Sunhwa punya pacar kayak Himchan kalau gitu XD Yang mau tau liriknya, bisa check aja di mbah Google ya ;P**

**Oke buat yang dah baca, jangan lupa comment nya .. siapa tau author ngantuk dan banyak kesalahan dalam FF ini..**

**LEAVE A COMMENT JEBALL ;-D**


End file.
